


Everyone and Everyone - South Park edition

by Night_Witch_The_Third, Sir_Weston



Series: Everyone and Everyone [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: A lot of this is stupid, All Kinds of Love, All The Ships, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Non-Explicit Sex, Stupid Love, Unrequited Love, tender moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Witch_The_Third/pseuds/Night_Witch_The_Third, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Weston/pseuds/Sir_Weston
Summary: A rather silly idea where we attempt to pair every single South Park character with every other South Park character! Come and read the hilarity and sweetness and feel free to leave suggestions of who should be shipped next!





	1. Da Rules

Everyone and Everyone

Hi everyone! Welcome to the South Park version of a series my friends and I like to call “Everyone and Everyone” where we attempt to write short one-shots that pair up every single character in the story with every other character.

We do have a few rules about this, though they are these:

1\. NO INCEST! EVER! So no family members being paired with other family members. And yes, in South Park’s case, that means no Kyle/Ike.

2\. Younger characters with older characters are A-Okay!

3\. The more ridiculous the pairing seems, the more silly the one-shot. In contrast, if it feels like the ship could happen, the one-shot will be more sweet and adorable. Also, the ridiculous ones tend to be longer.

4\. To keep a Teen rating, there is NON-EXPLICIT smut. Just implied if any at all.

5\. Also, to make some pairs work one or all the characters may be OOC.

Other than that it’s pretty much anything goes. These are all their own stories and non-connected, so don’t worry about continuity between chapters. If you want some examples, feel free to check out the Harry Potter version of Everyone and Everyone. Oh, and if you have a request for a pair, please write out the characters' names instead of just saying the ship name.

Anyway, I’m going to write the first shipping so when this goes up that will go up at the same time so you actually have something to read. Hope you all enjoy! This first one is going to be Stan/Kyle.

Love, Sir Weston.


	2. Stan and Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is depressed at prom, so Kyle goes to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the first shipping: Stan/Kyle! I know a lot of you ship this, so hopefully I won’t disappoint you. -Sir Weston.

Stan sat on the bleachers overlooking the football fields desperately trying to hold back the tears. It was just so unfair. He had given Wendy years of his life, his love, his dedication. He gave up so much for her. And what did he get in return? Walking into the boys’ bathroom during prom to find her and Cartman doing it doggy-style. He didn’t even give either of them the chance to explain before he ran out of the school practically in tears.

Now here he was, a pathetic loser who couldn’t even please his girlfriend enough that she wouldn’t go running off with one of the worst human beings ever conceived. And there had been rumors that he and Wendy were most likely to be crowned prom king and queen. Yeah, fat chance of that happening now.

A light rain started falling, as if to emphasize the moment. Stan didn’t hear the soft footsteps walking through the grass towards him and he didn’t look up when Kyle sat down beside him. The ginger held an umbrella over Stan’s head, trying to keep him dry.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kyle asked, “Why aren’t you dancing with Wendy?”

Stan scowled to himself. “I don’t think I’ll be seeing that lying, cheating bitch again any time soon,” he hissed. Kyle sighed quietly.

“Who did you catch her with?”

“Cartman.”

“Seriously?” Kyle exclaimed, “Cartman? She knows he’s the Devil’s anus, right?”

“Well apparently she likes that,” Stan muttered bitterly. He felt Kyle put an arm around him and he leaned into the embrace. They were silent for a few moments.

“I’m really sorry, Stan,” Kyle murmured, “I know how much you cared about her.”

“Fuck her,” Stan snarled, “I don’t care about her anymore. I hope she gets hit by gas-guzzling truck driven by a bunch of rednecks, the self-righteous bitch.”

Kyle gave him a shocked look. “Stan, you don’t really mean that!” he argued, “You’re just upset right now!”

“I don’t care!” Stan growled, “How many years, Kyle? How many years did I give to her? And she just threw my heart in a furnace.”

They were silent again. Kyle pressed Stan closer, who rested his head on his shoulder. They were like this for a few minutes, as the rain lightly tapped Kyle’s umbrella. Eventually, Stan lifted his head and looked at Kyle.

“You’re such a good friend, Kyle,” he murmured, “You could be inside, warm and dry, and having a great time. But instead you’re out here with me and my miserable drama.”

Kyle gave him a soft smile. “Of course, dude,” he replied, “I love you. You’re my best friend. You know I would do anything for you.”

Stan stared at him with wide eyes. “Kyle,” he breathed, “Can I kiss you?”

Kyle stared back at him. A moment of silence passed. “Yes,” he whispered.

Without another moment’s hesitation, both Stan and Kyle leaned in, closing the distance between them. Stan cupped Kyle’s face, while Kyle dropped his umbrella to wrap his arms around Stan’s waist. They kissed deeply and passionately, the heat of the kiss keeping them warm. Kyle gently laid back on the bleacher, and Stan placed his body over his. They deepened their kiss, and time moved, ignored, around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it’s sappy, but hey, hopefully you liked it! Leave a comment with your suggestions of which ship we should do next!


End file.
